Wheezy's Crush
by linklover77
Summary: Wheezy seems to take a real shine to a female toy in the room. What sort of consequences will come from the toys lying to one another and frequent all out brawls occuring in order to secure the affections of a certain cowgirl?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow...I have no idea where this story came from, but here it is. Warning: Before you begin reading, just note that Wheezy and Woody are out of character. I apologize for this, but it will all make sense when you read as to why they are the way they are. Anyway, this is just something silly I thought of the other day, and I hope to continue with it. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>"Woody?" Wheezy coughed. "How are you doing today?"<p>

Woody was perched atop Andy's desk. Andy had left for school not too long ago, and Woody was just starting to stand up and stretch. He lazily gazed down at the penguin, an annoyed look scribbled on his face.

"What do you want?" he sharply asked.

Wheezy coughed before he could answer. "I just wanted to know something."

Woody rolled his eyes. "Do you want to sing or something?" He really didn't want to talk to Wheezy right now. Whenever the penguin started saying something like this, it was usually something Woody could care less about.

"I was wondering about Jessie…"

Woody's eyebrows rose. What in the world could Wheezy want to know about Jessie? "What about her?"

"She's a cowgirl," Wheezy wheezed.

"Yes. I'm glad you noticed that."

"Do you…well…do you think…?" Wheezy started, but he was quickly interrupted by the girl herself.

"Yeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaw!" Jessie yelled. "You live in a _mansion_!" she shouted, her arms flailing about her as if she had absolutely no control over them. "I can't believe how great this is! Best day ever!"

Woody rolled his eyes again. Now he had to put up with her as well? Somebody must be out to get him. He watched as Jessie ran about the room with Bullseye following closely behind her. They'd only been here a day, and they acted like they owned the place. It was really starting to take a toll on Woody. He decided to restrain her before she hurt someone.

He hopped onto the bed and then slid down onto the floor. His boots landed with a loud _thud!_ on the ground, and he straightened himself in order to get a good look about the room. Rex was sitting in front of the T.V. playing the Buzz Lightyear game….again. Woody pushed back his hat as he mentally counted how many times the dinosaur had played that game. Fourteen. It must've been at least fourteen. Woody shook his head. At least he enjoyed playing the game, but still.

Woody's attention was then drawn to the Potatoheads. They were talking hushed to each other while their adopted children were running around. Woody was curious as to what they were saying, and he wanted to get closer, but Wheezy came back into view. Woody sighed. He'd have to eavesdrop on the two later.

"Woody?" Wheezy asked as he looked up at the cowboy. "We weren't finished talking."

"We weren't?" Woody muttered.

"Well, I was just wondering if you thought I had a chance," Wheezy shyly said.

Woody forced himself to actually look at the penguin. "A chance at what?"

"Well, I want to get to know Jessie better…"

Woody coughed a few times but then quickly regained his composure. "Whatever for?" Maybe if he played dumb, Wheezy would drop it and never talk to him about this again. He felt really bad for Jessie. If he made any wrong move here, the penguin would probably be all over her. Then a light turned on in Woody's head.

"It's funny you mention that because just the other day Jessie kept talking about you," Woody mischievously smiled.

Wheezy's eyes lit up. "Really? What did she say?"

"She was intrigued by your singing, and she thought that maybe you wouldn't like her cause all she can do is yodel."

Wheezy hurriedly shook his head. "I like yodeling," he quickly said. "I respect those who can do it, and I don't want her to think that because she can only yodel that I won't like her."

Woody smirked. This could only get better. "She's also worried because she's not a penguin. She feels that maybe there's too much of a difference between the two. She thinks you're way out of her league, and as many times as I kept telling her that she wasn't, she was still insecure about it."

"I don't mind," Wheezy smiled. "I'm just glad that she doesn't think I'm repulsive."

"That's always a plus," Woody nodded.

Before Woody could say anymore, Buzz casually walked by. "Hey Buzz! C'mere! I wanna talk to ya!" Woody shouted, a plan continuing to form in his mind.

Buzz meandered his way over towards the two and smiled politely. "What do you need sheriff?"

"I was just wondering if you'd take Wheezy over to talk with Jessie," Woody grinned.

Buzz raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the small penguin. He looked back at Woody. "Whatever for?"

"I think these two would hit it off, don't you?" Woody sweetly smiled.

Buzz frowned, but, not wanting to be rude, forced a smile. "Maybe," he shrugged.

"Perfect!" Woody clapped. "Now take this penguin to meet the cowgirl of his dreams!"

Woody walked off, barely able to contain his laughter, leaving Wheezy and Buzz awkwardly staring at each other.

"So…" Buzz started. "You…like her?" The words were hard for him to speak.

"I just wanted to get to know her better," Wheezy breathed. "She seems like a great girl."

Buzz scratched his chin. "She does, doesn't she?" So he wasn't the only one who had taken a sudden interest in the bold cowgirl.

He led the penguin over to where she was talking with Hamm and Slink.

"And then Woody told me to pretend it was Woody's final hour!" Jessie yelled as she held her hands above her head to add drama.

"Then what?" Slink asked.

Jessie smirked. "Then I just pretended like it was, and that's how we made it back home."

"So if I pretended it was…" Hamm began.

"Don't get any ideas porky," Jessie laughed. "I'm just saying that I had to let go of my fears and trust that we'd live. And look at where I am now." She smiled as if she had just won a prize.

"That's pretty impressive," Hamm admitted.

"We're glad you're with us," Slink smiled.

Jessie tipped her hat to the two of them. "I'm glad to be here with ya'll. It's a good thing Woody talked me out of going to the museum. Nothing beats having a kid again."

The three toys smiled at each other, and just as Jessie was about to leave she heard someone quietly say, "Um…excuse me miss."

The three toys turned to face the source of the voice. They turned to see the space ranger, his knees slightly turned inward and his face tinted the faintest pink, and his companion, a short black penguin with wide eyes. Jessie smiled at the two.

"I haven't talked to you much," she grinned as she addressed the ranger.

"I…uh…"

Jessie just continued to grin. "And how about you Mr. Penguin?" she said as she addressed the penguin who was intently staring into her eyes.

"Wheezy," he clarified. "We could talk now," he offered.

"Sounds great," she said. "Care to join us?" Buzz looked at the two, one's face was inviting while the other's face was threatening. "I think I need to check…Woody's…hat." With that, the ranger quickly sped away to find Woody.

Jessie shrugged. "I guess he's not much in a talking mood."

Wheezy nodded. "He doesn't like strangers."

"He thinks I'm a stranger?" Jessie asked, hurt at Buzz's low level of hospitality.

Wheezy nodded again. "It took him years to warm up to everybody in the room. If he's ever mumbling around you or leaving whenever you come into sight, it's because he fears you."

Jessie scratched her head. "Are you sure? I mean, yeah he hasn't really talked to me and he does usually leave real fast whenever I'm near, but I don't get that kind of vibe from him."

"I've known him for years," Wheezy inhaled. "Trust me when I say that I don't think he likes you much."

"Well, if he's going to play that game," Jessie huffed. "Then he'll just miss out on all the fun we're gonna have."

"Exactly," Wheezy mischievously grinned. "Now, what are your thoughts on male toys?"

* * *

><p><strong>If I were Jessie, I'd be creeped out right now. Why is Wheezy asking her opinion on male toys? Mwahahaha...he's slowly planning. :P <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long to finally put up! I've been insanely busy, and it was hard for me to get around to it. I'm glad I finally did, and don't worry, it'll only get better from here. ;) Btw I'm also working on my other fic "The Prank," so keep an eye out for the next update. I should be posting the next chapter for that as well within the next day or so...hopefully. :P**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>Jessie eyed the penguin with a look of curiosity. "What exactly do you mean?" she asked, innocence flowing through her vocal chords.<p>

Wheezy coughed once nervously. "You know…" he began. "What do you think about toys of the opposite gender?"

Jessie squinted at the small penguin as if that would help her decipher what he was trying to say. "Um…I don't quite understand what you mean there little penguin."

"Wheezy," he reminded her. "What I'm trying to say is…" Jessie waited expectantly. Wheezy exhaled once and in one breath he whispered, "I want to know your thoughts on dating a toy in this room."

Jessie's eyes widened. So that was what the little toy wanted. She sighed in relief; if that was all the penguin wanted to know, it'd be easy to answer. "You all seem nice," she began. "But I'm not looking to date anyone."

Wheezy's whole frame visibly fell. His expression changed from one of hope to one of complete misery. Jessie noticed this change, and her heart went out to the toy. She was flattered that he was interested in her, but she wanted anything but a relationship with a toy. She'd watched Emily go through a lot of boys, and Jessie had secretly promised herself she would never do the same. She'd keep completely away from boys; not in a literal sense of course for she was too much like them, but she'd never enter into a relationship.

"I'm sorry, Wheezy," Jessie apologized. "I've seen too many relationships go sour in my time, and I don't want that to happen to me."

"It could be different," Wheezy began to plead.

Jessie shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry." With that being said, she slowly walked off. Wheezy was left to wallow in pity, and Buzz, after he had secretly watched their whole encounter, decided to try and comfort Wheezy. Though he was glad to know the cowgirl had no interest in the penguin, he couldn't help but feel a little sad for Wheezy. After all, Buzz would've hated to have been rejected by such a woman. He slowly walked over to Wheezy, and not quite knowing what to say, simply nodded his head as the two made eye contact.

Wheezy was the first to speak. "Well, that didn't go so well."

Buzz nodded again. "She seems very independent."

Wheezy's face suddenly lit up. "Maybe you should talk to her."

"Uh…what?"

"Just talk to her," Wheezy encouraged him. "Just tell her about me and why she should give me a chance."

"Uh…" Buzz started.

"Please, I'm begging you!"

Buzz looked at the pitiful penguin and swallowed hard. "F-fine, but don't expect this to make a difference."

Wheezy slyly smiled. "Oh I think it will."

Buzz rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Just do it," Wheezy glared. Buzz stepped back, a little scared at the ferocity in the penguin's eyes.

"Ok ok I'm going," Buzz complained. He quickly left the penguin, glad he was no longer in his presence. There was something off about the guy, and Buzz had learned to blame Andy's mother for it. She was the one who had put him up on the shelf, and it seemed the shelf did strange things to toys. Good thing Woody wasn't there for long, but Buzz couldn't guarantee that the shelf's mystical powers didn't take their toll on Woody.

He spotted the cowgirl yodeling to her horse in an oddly inhabited corner of the room. It seemed that a crowd had formed without her noticing, and she continued to softly and melodiously yodel to her dog-like companion. He wagged his tail in delight, and she softly stroked his mane. Buzz joined the crowd and listened to her sweet voice. He closed his eyes and let the sound of her voice fill his senses. After a moment or two, he eventually opened his eyes and realized that the crowd had dispersed, Jessie and Bullseye were staring at him, and Buzz was standing there with a stupid grin plastered on his face. His palms grew moist and his cheeks began to burn. How long had he been standing there like an idiot?

"Did you enjoy yourself ranger?" Jessie asked, not really expecting an answer.

Buzz grinned sheepishly. "You have a b-beautiful v-v-voice."

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "You're complimenting a stranger? Odd…"

"S-stranger?" he asked. "What do you m-mean?"

"You know what I mean," Jessie snorted. She patted Bullseye once and gestured for him to follow her. Buzz desperately made an attempt to keep her from leaving. He jumped in front of her and held out his arms to block her path. That was the wrong move.

Before Buzz could even say her name, she took two large strides to stand directly in front of the wobbly space ranger. Her fierce eyes met his nervous ones, and she sweetly yet menacingly whispered, "Stay outta my way space boy." He dumbly nodded and quickly slid to the side. She began to walk away, following her chocolate coated companion, and turned back to glance at Buzz. He was staring down at the ground, a look of genuine pain in his eyes. Jessie almost went back to apologize and comfort the toy, but after what Wheezy had told her, there was no way she'd do such a thing now. She couldn't help herself though; she felt bad for Buzz, no matter what he said or thought of her. She shouldn't have treated him like that, but it was too late now. He walked away, his back hunched and his head bowed. Jessie cringed. She didn't want to make this kind of first impression. With Woody being Buzz's best friend, he was sure to find out, and it seemed that Woody wasn't in the best mood today. She shook her head. It looked like she'd just have to deal with the consequences of her actions. She was still a bit upset after what Wheezy had told her about Buzz, and she decided that she could handle Woody later.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! Yup. This can only get better. I love conflicts. And the way they're resolved. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I'm alive! And I'm writing TS fanfiction again! Woot!**

**I feel so horrible about how many TS stories I've left unfinished. I was planning on finishing all of them this summer, but I became surprisingly busy and have hardly written fanfiction at all. :'(**

**Anyway, I'm back and trying to finish what I've started. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and wanted to see this story finished. It makes me super excited to continue this fic (and my other TS fics) when kind people like yourselves review. :) You saved this story from deletion. Doesn't that just make you feel all tingly inside? ;)**

**Before you read (and I know I'm wasting valuable reading time with my hideously long author's note), some of the characters may be OOC. I apologize for this. I'm starting to get back in the swing of TS fanfiction again, so I'm probably pretty rusty. Just bear with me as I re-learn how to write for this fandom.**

* * *

><p>You're up," Hamm muttered as Slinky intently analyzed the chessboard for yet the twentieth time that match. The dog was meticulous when it came to chess, and it really started to annoy Hamm after the first few minutes of playing. The pig shifted his weight back and forth as his eyes wandered around the room. If he gave Slinky at least another few minutes, the dog might have made a move. Hamm let his gaze continue to wander, every now and then stopping to mentally analyze something or come up with some smart remark he could use later. He did have a reputation to keep up, after all.<p>

He didn't have to look much further when Buzz came sauntering up to the duo. Glad for any sort of distraction, Hamm tried to strike up a conversation with Buzz. "What's on your mind, spaceman?"

Buzz made a disgruntled noise that sounded a lot like the word nothing. Hamm nodded, quickly scrambling to think of something else to say. Slinky hadn't moved a paw, and Hamm could tell this was going to be a very long game.

"I'd keep a careful eye on Woody," Hamm said. "It seems like he's planning something. I can always tell because he squints real hard like this." Hamm made a face similar to that of someone preparing to throw up, but no one laughed. The pig loudly exhaled and resumed staring at the board, waiting for Slinky to at least blink.

Buzz mentally noted the pig's efforts to get him to speak. He turned to face him and tried to comically respond by saying, "At least he doesn't think light bulbs are lasers."

Hamm quizzically stared at him. He obviously didn't find Buzz's attempt at humor funny in the slightest. "What's on your mind? You don't seem like your usual self."

Buzz sighed. Hamm was usually pretty observant, and it unnerved Buzz just how easy he was to read. "It's…the new girl."

"Jessie?" Hamm called, suddenly turning to face the board again when he thought he saw Slink move. Realizing it was a false alarm, he turned back to face Buzz.

"Yeah…Jessie…" Buzz pondered the name for a moment. It was a nice name for a nice girl. Heck, she was more than nice to Buzz, but he wouldn't admit that.

"What about her?"

Buzz scratched the back of his neck as he tried to formulate a response that didn't make it sound like he had a crush on her. "I…like her." He mentally smacked himself. So much for secrecy.

Hamm blinked once and began roaring with laughter. Buzz angrily furrowed his eyebrows as he crossed his arms. If his previous humorous remark wasn't funny, this certainly wasn't.

Once Hamm began to calm down after a few moments of side-splitting laughter, he gave Buzz a serious look. "It's not too hard to figure out. You can't even put together a coherent sentence when she's around."

"Thank you for pointing that out," Buzz angrily muttered.

Catching Buzz's southbound attitude, Hamm tried to lessen the mood. "Don't be so serious, Buzz. I was just teasing." Buzz still looked angry. Hamm tried a different approach. "Have you tried talking to her since?"

Buzz slowly nodded as his anger began to dissolve. His conversation with her…well…hadn't really been a conversation at all. Hamm seemed to understand because what he said next caught Buzz by surprise.

"It's all Woody's fault."

"What?"

"Woody," Hamm repeated. "He's causing this havoc."

"What do you mean?"

"He bragged to Mr. Potatohead that he could 'tame' Jessie," Hamm answered.

"Tame?"

"In case you haven't noticed, she's a firework just waiting to explode," Hamm seriously said, leaning slightly towards Buzz as Slink continued to blankly stare at the board. "Woody wants to avoid any sort of outburst the cowgirl might have."

Buzz's face fell slack as he listened to Hamm's words. Hamm continued on. "If you ask me, I'd say that he's got Wheezy somehow in on this too."

"Wheezy?" The penguin's name genuinely caught Buzz off guard, and Hamm failed to reply once he noticed Slink had finally played.

"I can win," Slink grinned.

"Pffffft, no you can't," Hamm laughed. "I've got this board memorized top to bottom. You can't win."

Hamm played his move, thinking he had the game in the bag, but in one swift movement, Slinky had checkmated his king.

"See?" Slinky chuckled as Hamm's mouth dropped to the ground.

Hamm muttered a few nonsensical words under his breath as he shot the dog a dirty look. He turned to face Buzz, his face gruffer with a slight trace of annoyance.

"Good luck with Jessie," Hamm said seriously as he began to walk away. Slink followed suit, and Buzz was left alone with the chessboard. He stared down at all of the pieces scattered across the board. He sighed as his gaze rested on the little pawns. They were first to be sent into battle, yet they were the least glorified or remembered. Buzz sighed again as he empathized with the little figurines.

"I know how you feel," he said out loud as studied one worn-looking pawn in particular. "I feel a lot of the time like I'm unnecessarily sacrificed. Sometimes I feel like Woody's playing with me. I don't want to be a pawn anymore."

Buzz's eyes drifted to the knight, and a small grin replaced his earlier frown. "I want to be a knight! Or…or even a king!" He stood up as tall as he could and placed his right fist over his heart. His heroic pose and loud talking caught the interest of none other than the cowgirl herself.

She'd been secretly watching him for the past few minutes. She didn't know what made her do it or even why her curiosity was suddenly struck by his forlorn appearance when he'd first approached Hamm and Slink. She'd kept her distance, looking over at the trio every now and again. She didn't want to admit that she'd been dying to hear what they'd been saying, but she had been much more focused on fixing her braid. All of this running around the room had caused her braid to slowly come out, and it drove her wild to have strands of hair loosely whirling around her face. She'd sat down to fix it, but unbeknownst to her, she'd sat very close to Hamm and Slinky's chess game. Buzz appeared, and the next thing she knew, he was alone, talking out loud, and striking a ridiculous pose. For whatever reason, she decided to approach him.

"Do they teach that at space camp?" she teased. She was startled by how soft the words had come out. She'd meant them to be more forceful, more poignant, but they had floated gently out of her mouth much like a mild summer breeze.

Buzz immediately dropped his pose and awkwardly shoved both hands under his armpits. "N-no."

She smirked as she noticed his slightly trembling body. He feared her. That was good.

"What were you talking to that little chess piece about?" she questioned.

He gulped rather loudly at the question. Did he dare tell her? "I wasn't talking to it," he lied, figuring a lie would make him appear saner than the truth.

"Right," she slowly nodded. It was obvious she didn't believe him. "So…you feel like a pawn."

Buzz cringed. The lie no longer mattered. She'd heard everything. He shifted his gaze to his feet, and mentally focused on keeping his body upright.

"We all do at times, I s'pose."

Buzz slowly peered up into her deep eyes. He'd never heard her take on such a serious tone before. Usually she was laughing or running or even jumping. Everything she did was light and airy, free and spirited. This Jessie that he was looking at was solemn, her mouth pulled into a tight line and her eyes gazing intensely into Buzz's. He averted his gaze after a few moments.

"But enough about chess pieces," she suddenly said, perking up more after each word. It was clear to Buzz she had just remembered something important.

Buzz raised his hand to speak, but Jessie waved her hand in annoyance. He slowly dropped his hand, letting it slink ashamedly to his side. "I still think it's mighty rude to treat me like a stranger, but I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'm off to meet up with that penguin feller, Wheezy. He says something exciting is happening tonight, and I don't want to miss whatever it is!"

Jessie began to bounce up and down in excitement. Buzz watched her, horrified.

"Wheezy? What are you doing with Wheezy? What plans? What?"

"Have fun with your chess pieces, space boy." She gave him a quick salute as she galloped off. Buzz hopelessly watched her leave, half-wanting to call after her, and half-wanting to cry. He took a deep breath and decided that it was time he have a heart-to-heart chat with Woody.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me, or does Wheezy come across like a creeper in this fic? LOL XD <strong>


End file.
